


Maybe you should chill

by Drhair76



Series: Vlog Squad [5]
Category: david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: David is stressed out, Dont worry abt it, Especially considering the only sane people in that friend group are her and mariah, F/M, Gen, I like to imagine david as kristens younger more annoying brother, Im sick rn so thats why there might be typos, Jason is there but he isnt really, Kristen and Scotty are endgame, Kristen is definitely the mom friend, Scotty Sire is a good bro, This was written back when they were at the old house so..., Yea thats how long this has been in my drafts, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Are you good Dave?" Scott asked with a little laugh.Instead of answering the question, David just slowly dragged his hands through his hand, tugging slightly on the ends. Scott watched him for another moment and he nodded, mostly to himself."Okay," Scott said slowly, "I'm gonna assume that you aren't okay."Or, David is stressed out (as usual) and Scott and Kristen are there to help.





	Maybe you should chill

**Author's Note:**

> My writers block as been a bitch this past month so instead of something new, I just edited this fic that has been collecting dust in my drafts. So yeah.
> 
> Recently I've been stressing out because I had to deliver a recitation of a lady Macbeth monologue in english and I've finally presented it, but because of all the stress I'm sick now....so maybe after this my brain will reboot and my creative juices will flow again. 
> 
> Hopefully.

Scott was used to David running around their house like a wild man, it was kind of a daily occurance. But today was something completely different. He was freaking out about footage and kept changing his mind whenever he'd come up with a semi decent idea. 

"I'm gonna mcfreaking  _lose_  my  _mind_." 

Scott could hear him stressing out from the kitchen, where he was watching Kristen make some chicken noodle soup for Jason, who was sick. 

Scott smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before he left the kitchen to check on David. Scott found him sitting up on the couch with his fingers in his hair looking wide eyed at the laptop on his lap. 

"Are you good Dave?" Scott asked with a little laugh. 

Instead of answering the question, David just slowly dragged his hands through his hand, tugging slightly on the ends. Scott watched him for another moment and he nodded, mostly to himself. 

"Okay," Scott said slowly, "I'm gonna assume that you aren't okay." 

At this, David actually looked at Scott. "I’m going to shove an entire baseball bat down my throat and smash my insides."

Scott couldn't help it, he snorted in laughter. He realised that David wasn't kidding and he frowned. Scott sat down in front of him, and David turned so his feet weren't layed up on the couch. Scott moved closer and peeked at his computer screen. He could see that David was trying to edit his vlog and apparently he couldn't figure out what clips to use. 

"What's-uh-what's the problem?" 

In all honesty, Scott didn't really know how to help David with his vlogs. The amount of deliberation and consideration that David put into his youtube channel, and the amount of stress he piled onto himself for a four minute and twenty second video was unlike anything Scott had ever seen. Scott definitely felt the same way about his music, he wanted every single song to be the best version of himself that he put out. But Scott didn't put out three songs every week. Scott didn't want to give any bad advice but also couldn't stand to watch David freak out about something that Scott knew would turn out fine. 

"I just-I don't know what clips to use, I don't know what would make people laugh." He sighed in frustration and placed his forehead into his hands. "I'm gonna throw myself off a fucking bridge." 

Scott placed his hands on David's shoulders and gently pulled him away. "Alright man, chill out. I think you just need to take a moment away from this." 

David peeked up at Scott through his mop of unruly brown hair. "And do what? I-" He looked back down for a second and sighed again. "I'm just gonna keep worrying about this." 

"Okay, okay." Scott nodded to himself. "Well, I don't think I can completely help you with this if you don't take a break. Trust me Dave, I'm a professional at freaking out about things and something that always helps is taking a moment to focus on another problem while your unconscious mind works out the important problem." 

David looked up and him and narrowed his eyes. "That-that sounded really smart." David paused and a small smile creeped onto his face. "Did Kristen teach you that?"

Scott laughed and David giggled and rubbed his eyes. Scott stopped to watch David for a second and he could see that the younger male wasn't really looking his best, he moved his hands away from his eyes and Scott could immediately see the dark rings around his eyes and he frowned. 

"Hey," Scott said gently, "when was the last time you ate?" 

David twisted his lip and this expression turned thoughtful. "I don't know? I think I had an orange earlier...:" 

Scott grimaced but then smiled. "Well, I found something different for us to focus on then. Come on, Kristen is making Jason some soup, maybe something to eat with get your creative brain juices flowing." 

David looked back at his laptop with a unconvinced look on his face. "Well, I guess I could take a break..." 

"Yep." Scott said hauling David up to his feet. He ignored the younger man's protests and pulled him into the kitchen. David was pulled down into a seat at the table and a water bottle was shoved into his face.

"Here, have some water." Scott said gently. 

David took the bottle and chugged it down. He didnt even realize just how thirsty he was until he started drinking it. Once he started, the bottle was empty in just under a minute. 

"What's wrong?" Kristen asked, pouring Jason's soup into a bowl and grabbing a spoon. She handed it to Scott to take to Jason before leaning against the table near David. 

"Editing stuff." David sighed. He placed his head in arms on the table and Kristen rubbed his back for comfort. 

"You'll figure it out. You always do." She said before stepping back to the stove. "Do you want me to pour you a bowl of soup? I have extra." 

David was about to say no when Scott walked back in. "Yes please." Scott said answering for him. Scott glared at David in disapproval. "He hasn't eaten at all today." 

David gasped. "Not fucking true! I had an orange today!" 

Scott's glare and Kristen's skeptical look shut him up immediately. 

She turned with a smile and began pouring his bowl of soup. 


End file.
